JUST BE FRIEND, WHY NOT?
by sempak-jiraiya
Summary: Teman adalah ketika kau ada untuknya, ketika kau tertawa bersamanya, ketika kau bersedih bersamanya, ketika kau berbagi dengannya. Dan akhirnya kau berbagi sebuah ikatan dengannya, sebuah ikatan bernama persahabatan


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) & Ichiei Ishibumi (Highschool dxd)

 **Pair** : Memiliki tingkat kerahasiaan level SSS (Suka-Suka Saya)

 **Summary :** Teman adalah ketika kau ada untuknya, ketika kau tertawa bersamanya, ketika kau bersedih bersamanya, ketika kau berbagi dengannya. Dan akhirnya kau berbagi sebuah ikatan dengannya, sebuah ikatan bernama persahabatan

 **JUST BE FRIEND, WHY NOT..?**

 **Arc I: 'Date or Death'**

Hujan sudah mengguyur Kota Kuoh sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, akibat dari itu semua jalanan di area sekitar menjadi cukup sepi dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar melawan udara dingin yang serasa menusuk kulit. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.07 dan hujan masih belum reda juga.

Disalah satu komplek perumahan, tepatnya didalam sebuah rumah dengan _marga_ yang bertuliskan 'Hyoudou', seorang pemuda yang memakai sebuah anting berbentuk salib berwarna perak ditelinga kirinya sedang berdiri dihadapan seorang perempuan berambuat pirang keemasan. Untuk beberapa saat pemuda itu hanya diam saja hingga tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis diwajahnya bersamaan dengan tangan kanan yang tersembunyi dipunggungnya. Layaknya seperti seorang pesulap yang siap memberikan kejutan kepada para penontonnya, dirinya kembali menarik tangan kanannya selambat detik jarum jam bergerak dengan setangkai mawar merah dalam genggamannya. Detik berikutnya, dengan berpose layaknya seperti seorang pangeran yang siap melamar sang putri sambil menyerahkan setangkai mawar ditangannya, dirinya berucap...

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Entah karena instingnya tiba-tiba membeku atau karena dirinya begitu menghayati peran yang dimainkannya sehingga tidak menyadari ada sebuah kotak tisu yang terbang ke arahnya, tepatnya terbang ke arah kepalanya dan sukses membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan seketika.

"Dasar _playboy_ gadungan! Tidak bisakah kau memberikan inspirasi yang sedikit lebih kreatif dibandingkan dengan peranmu yang terlalu _mainstream_ itu?"

Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. Untuk beberapa waktu, dirinya hanya melihat kotak tisu yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, mencoba mengamati berapa milimeter ketebalan dari plastik yang menjadi bahan dasar dari kotak tisu tersebut sampai-sampai membuat kepalanya benjol seperti sekarang ini.

"Hei, setidaknya aku sudah berinisiatif memberikan inspirasi untuk kencan bodohmu itu!" serunya dengan wajah memerah karena menahan malu dan juga kesal diwaktu yang bersamaan. Lagipula, siapa bilang dirinya mau melakukan hal itu? Satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia mau melakukannya adalah 'untuk sahabat'.

Sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya, langkah kaki mulai membawanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata _light brown_ -nya yang terlihat kian menyipit ditambah tangan kanannya yang kini menopang dagu, sekilas ia terlihat seperti seorang profesor yang menemui jalan buntu dalam mengerjakan karya ilmiahnya. Sementara gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu saat ini sedang duduk diatas sofa yang telah tersedia sambil mengamati pemuda berambut cokelat dihadapannya yang entah kenapa terlihat lucu baginya.

"AHA" tiba-tiba sebuah lampu pijar muncul diatas kepalanya, pertanda bahwa _hidayah_ telah turun dari langit dalam bentuk sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Gabriel- _sama_ , maukah anda menolongku sekali lagi, _please_!"

Dan sekali lagi, teater dadakan dimulai kembali di kediaman keluarga Hyoudou.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menyembunyikan tangan kanan ke balik punggungnya, seolah meniru apa yang dilakukan teman pirangnya tadi. Namun dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat, ia kembali menarik tangan kanannya ke depan dengan sebatang cokelat bermerek S*********n.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

Sementara itu dibelakang pemuda berambut cokelat yang diketahui bernama Issei, terlihat seorang pemuda pirang dengan sebuah anting salib ditelingan kirinya. Tampak raut wajahnya sedikit mengeras saat melihat drama picisan dihadapannya, apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa perannya telah ditiru oleh bocah kutukupret dihadapannya ini, padahal jelas-jelas tadi Issei memaki peran yang dimainkan olehnya.

"DUAAAGH"

"Dasar bocah sableng! Padahal tadi kau meremehkan peranku"

Sambil mendelik tajam, Issei hanya dapat mendecih seketika. Bagaimana pun juga dengan stastusnya yang selama ini dikenal menjomblo, lalu tiba-tiba ditembak oleh seorang gadis yang cantik, imut dan menggemaskan, bahkan sampai diajak kencan juga, hal tersebut sudah cukup untuk membuat seorang Hyoudou Issei kalap seketika. Oleh karena itu ia meminta kedua sahabatnya, yaitu Naruto dan Gabriel untuk membantunya agar kencan pertamanya sukses dan lancar.

"Memangnya Amano Yuuma itu gadis seperti apa sih?" entah kesambet malaikat apa sampai-sampai pemuda pirang tersebut yang kini membuka pembicaraan.

"Yuuma- _chan_ adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, baik hati, selalu tersenyum, memiliki tubuh layaknya gitar Spanyol dan juga kulit putih mulus, dan tentunya dia memiliki _oppai_ yang terlihat elegan"

"Yosh, bagus"

"Woi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencatat semuanya"

"Dasar brengsek!"

Sementara itu Gabriel saat ini masih duduk diatas sofa sambil memakan cokelat pemberian Issei dan juga menonton pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka berdua. Beberapa waktu pun berlalu, dan kini kedua pemuda itu sudah berhenti bertengkar dan hanya duduk diam disamping kiri dan kanan Gabriel.

Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.47 dan sepertinya hujan juga sudah mulai reda, kini Issei menatap keluar jendela hanya untuk melihat beberapa rintik air hujan yang masih membasahi tanah.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana kalau Yuuma- _chan_ menganggapku cowok yang membosankan dan juga kuno? Aaaahhhhhh, aku frustasi!"

" _Calm down,_ Issei! _You're just have to positive thinking, and don't be too paranoid_ " seru si pirang

" _You say I'm paranoid, but this is my first date!_ "

Sejenak, satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kalian tahu, perkembangan zaman itu memang tidak bisa dielakkan. Tapi ada kalanya kita juga harus dapat menghargai budaya sendiri, dan salah satunya adalah penggunaan bahasa. Jangan terlalu mengagung-agungkan budaya luar sementara budaya sendiri belum kalian pahami dengan benar, dan sekarang cepat tidur karena besok kalian harus tetap bersekolah!" jika ada satu hal yang tidak disukai oleh Naruto dan Issei dari Gabriel, maka inilah hal tersebut, ketika dia mengeluarkan sifat _bossy_ -nya.

Keesokan paginya, terlihat dua orang pemuda yang menjadi karakter utama dalam fic ini sedang berdiri dihadapan sebuah cermin yang tergantung didinding sambil merapikan pakaian yang mereka pakai. Sesekali juga mereka memasang pose-pose aneh dihadapan cermin sambil berkata aku ganteng-lah, aku tampan-lah, aku keren-lah, dan berbagai hal abstrak lainnya. Maklum saja, itu karena mereka berdua jomblo, tepatnya sekarang Issei sudah menyandang status mantan jomblo.

"Hari gini masih menjomblo, kasihan sekali kau Naruto-san. Mwahahaha..."

Detik berikutnya, pemuda pirang itu langsung pundung dipojokan dengan aura suram yang mengelilinginya. Ia tidak terima dengan semua ini, bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang ' _tampan'_ ini kalah oleh seekor beruk macam Issei, apa kata dunia?

"Oh, rupanya kalian berdua sudah siap" seru Gabriel yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Naruto

" _Ne_ Gabriel- _sama_ , kenapa anda masih berada disini?" sanggah Issei kepada perempuan yang kini memakai _cardigan_ biru muda dengan _hot pants_ berwarna putih

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyerahkan tugasku kepada seseorang" balas Gabriel dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya

Kedua pemuda yang memiliki rentang umur satu tahun itu hanya berdiri diam ditempat. Kini mereka sadar bahwa tidak hanya manusia saja yang suka membolos dari tugas, ternyata Malaikat pun sama.

'Apa kata dunia?' batin Naruto dan Issei sambil menghela nafas pasrah

Sementara itu dilain tempat, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pink tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas dihadapannya. Pemuda yang berada dikisaran umur 18 – 19 tahun itu hanya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Uriel?" tanya Michael

"Ya, hanya saja sekarang aku harus mengerjakan tugas milik Gabriel juga" serunya dan kembali menghela nafas

"Bersabarlah, lagipula apa kau tidak melihatnya? Sekarang Gabriel terlihat lebih banyak tersenyum setelah berteman dengan Naruto- _san_ dan Issei- _san_ " ujar Michael

Pemuda berambut pink yang dikenal bernama Uriel itu hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana sifat mereka berdua 80 tahun lalu, Gabriel yang jarang tersenyum dan Naruto yang hanya terfokus pada tugasnya sebagai seorang penyeimbang. Namun secara perlahan, cara pandang mereka berdua mulai berubah setelah bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Hyoudou Issei.

"Bolehkah aku meralat ucapanmu, Michael? Kurasa yang benar adalah Gabriel dan Naruto terlihat lebih banyak tersenyum setelah berteman dengan Hyoudou Issei" seru Uriel dengan senyuman tipis yang masih menempel diwajahnya

"Kau benar, Uriel"

...

Kini Naruto dan Issei sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara gedebuk yang terdengar cukup jelas mengagetkan mereka berdua. Di hadapan rumahnya, Issei dan Naruto melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berada dikisaran 10 tahun sedang menangis karena terjatuh dari sepeda.

"Ohh, rupanya hanya seorang anak kecil" seru Naruto

"dan dia sedang menangis" sanggah Issei

"Ayo kita segera berangkat! Nanti telat"

"Baiklah"

Baru saja kedua pemuda itu akan melewati langkah keempat, tiba-tiba terlihat Gabriel yang berlari dari dalam rumah dan menghampiri lokasi dimana anak tersebut berada.

"Kenapa dia bisa langsung tahu kalau ada seorang anak yang terjatuh didepan rumah kita?" seru Issei

"Kurasa, mungkin indera yang dimiliki Malaikat lebih sensitif daripada manusia" balas Naruto

Gabriel langsung berlari kecil ke dalam rumah dan kembali lagi dengan membawa kotak obat ditangan kanannya dan juga sebuah wadah yang berisi air bersih ditangan kirinya. Dengan penuh perhatian, perempuan itu mulai membersihkan debu yang berada disekitar area luka dengan air bersih, dan setelahnya dia langsung meneteskan obat merah pada luka tersebut, lalu menutupnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" seru Gabriel masih dengan senyuman yang setia menghiasi wajahnya

"Sudah lebih baik, dan _arigatou onee-san_ karena sudah mengobatiku"

"Ya, sama-sama"

Sejenak, Naruto dan Issei hanya dapat terpaku melihat senyuman dari Gabriel, sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan hati bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Mungkinkah karena dirinya adalah seorang Malaikat? Sungguh, Naruto dan Issei tidak memiliki satu pun petunjuk atas kejadian beberapa detik barusan.

"Err, bisa-bisa aku melupakan Yuuma- _chan_ jika terus melihatnya" seru Issei

"Ya aku juga, bisa-bisa aku melupakan Yuuma- _chan_ jika terus melihatnya" seru si pirang

"Woi, Yuuma- _chan_ itu pacarku!"

Dan kini Gabriel hanya dapat melihat punggung kedua pemuda tersebut yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya, dengan seulas senyum yang masih terlukis diwajahnya, dirinya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi selama dalam perjalanan, hanya pertengkaran kecil yang memang selalu terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Oh ya Issei, sekarang hari apa?" serunya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah permen karet rasa _mint_ dari saku celananya, kemudian menyunyahnya dan membuat balon.

"Hari jumat" tiba-tiba balon permen karet yang dibuat Naruto meletus begitu saja dengan mata yang terlihat semakin membulat

Dengan segera Naruto langsung menarik tangan kiri Issei dengan tangan kanannya, menyeretnya menuju satu-satunya gang kecil di blok tersebut.

"Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat yang membara

"Hari jumat" balas Issei dengan raut wajah yang terlalu _super innocen_ ce, bahkan saking _innocent-_ nya sampai-sampai membuat pemuda pirang itu ingin menendang pantatnya sampai ke bulan.

"Demi celana dalam si _ero_ -Azazel. Apa kau lupa? Hari ini adalah pembukaan perdana _Angel's Cafe_ Akiba!" sahut si pirang

"Oh kau benar _. Gomen_ aku lupa, tehee"

"Tehee dengkulmu!"

Detik berikutnya, Naruto langsung membuat 2 _bunshin_ , yang satu menyerupai dirinya dan yang satu menyerupai Issei.

" _You're so awesome and so fucking genius,_ Naruto- _san_ "

Sementara _bunshin_ Naruto dan _bunshin_ Issei menuju Kuoh _Academy_ , mereka berdua langsung merubah haluan menuju Akihabara. Ya, perjalanan dari tempat mereka berpijak menuju Akiba hanya membutuhkan waktu antara 7-10 menit.

Pukul 09.29...

Naruto dan Issei baru saja mengisi penuh perutnya dengan berbagai makanan yang mereka pesan. Tentunya, itu semua karena spanduk raksasa yang bertuliskan ' _Diskon 75% untuk semua jenis makanan dan minuman. Jadi, cepatlah berkunjung karena diskon ini hanya bertahan selama satu minggu saja loh... Tehee_ ^-^'

"Uwaahh, makanan dan minuman disini pada enak-enak dan juga _maid_ -nya pada cantik-cantik" seru Issei sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit

"Kau benar, hidup itu memang menyenangkan"

- _Surga Dunia-_

.

.

.

Malam harinya di kediaman Hyoudou

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah, aku belum menemukan caranya?"

Pembicaraan yang sedang terjadi malam ini tidak seperti malam sebelumnya. Bahkan pemuda pirang itu dibuat terkejut karena sang _Satan Lucifer_ langsung mengerahkan hampir semua _peerage_ -nya untuk menangani masalah ini, sedangkan dirinya hanya dapat menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dihadapannya kini berdiri MacGregor yang sedang menjelaskan analisisnya mengenai kemampuan organisasi kriminal selain _Khaos Brigade_ , yaitu _Arch_ , sebuah organisasi kriminal yang sebenarnya sudah ada sejak 200 tahun lalu, namun mereka baru menunjukkan taringnya beberapa bulan lalu. Disamping kanannya ada Issei dan Gabriel yang mendengarkan secara seksama penjelasan dari MacGregor, begitu pun dengan Vali Lucifer, Dulio Gesualdo, dan Beowulf yang berada disamping kiri Naruto.

"Kurasa itu tidak akan berguna" sanggah Beowulf

"Tch, kenapa harus ada kemampuan menyebalkan seperti _Anti-Materi_ segala sih?" seru Issei

"Konsep dasar dari kemampuan _Anti-Materi_ adalah menghilangkan dan meniadakan semua _Materi_ " ujar MacGregor

"Dengan kata lain, kau mengatakan bahwa penggunaan sihir, termasuk _Sacred Gear_ tidak akan berpengaruh pada mereka" sambil menggertakkan giginya, Vali mendecih tidak suka

"Jika memang penggunaan sihir dan juga kemampuan lainnya yang bersifat _Materi_ tidak berpengaruh. Lalu bagaimana dengan kemampuan _senjutsu_ yang dimiliki Naruto- _san_?" kini giliran Gabriel yang angkat bicara

"Konsep dasar dari _senjutu_ adalah menggunakan energi alam, memang sebuah hal yang mustahil untuk menghilangkan dan meniadakan alam. Namun dari info yang kudapat, _Arch_ tidak hanya menggunakan kemampuan individu dalam mengaktifkan kemampuan _Anti-Materi_ , mereka juga menggunakan energi alam dan energi langit. Dengan kata lain... _Universe"_

"..."

"..."

"Kurasa kita tidak akan bisa memecahkan masalah ini hanya bertujuh saja" seru Gabriel

"Anda benar. Kami dari fraksi _akuma_ sudah menjalin hubungan kerja sama dengan fraksi _da-tenshi_ yang diwakili oleh Vali untuk mengatasi masalah ini, sekarang tinggal fraksi _tenshi_ " balas MacGregor

"Maaf, untuk saat ini kami masih sibuk memperbaiki dan mengatur ulang _Heaven System_. Namun jika sudah selesai, dengan gelarku sebagai _Archangel_ , aku berjanji akan menerima hubungan kerja sama ini" balasnya

"Bukannya yang bekerja keras memperbaiki _Heaven System_ adalah Michael- _sama_ , Uriel- _sama_ dan Raphael- _sama_ " celetuk Issei

" _Mou_ , aku juga sudah ikut berpartisipasi kok"

Sementara itu Dulio hanya berdiam diri saja dari tadi sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oy, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" seru Naruto

"Kurasa, mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan _Rune Knights_ dari Roma dan Venezia" sanggahnya

"Ide bagus, aku juga sempat berpikir untuk meminta bantuan kaum _Witches_ " seru MacGregor

"TIDAAAAAKK"teriak Naruto

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Err, soal itu. Beberapa bulan lalu aku dan Naruto- _san_ pernah bertemu dengan sekelompok _witches_ dan salah satu diantaranya adalah seorang perempuan cantik, kemudian Naruto- _san_ memuajanya, lalu tiba-tiba ia disihir menjadi seekor kodok" seru Issei watados

"Huh, daripada kita pusing memikirkan solusi untuk masalah ini. Lebih baik tidur, lagipula besok kau ada kencan kan Issei?" ujar Naruto

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Yuuma- _chan I'm coming!_ " seru Issei sambil berjalan menuju lantai dua dengan diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

 **TBC**

Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Tapi tenang saja, author masih waras kok, buktinya fic ini bisa di publish... ^_^

 **Pojok Pembicaraan :**

 _ **Chibi**_ **-Gabriel:** _Ne_ Naruto- _san,_ bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Naruto:** Boleh saja, memangnya apa yang ingin anda tanyakan, Gabriel- _sama_?

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Gabriel:** Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu, karena setahuku 'Naruto' itu adalah salah satu pelengkap dalam ramen. Lalu kenapa kau dinamakan sperti itu, Naruto- _san_?

 _ **Chibi**_ **-Issei:** Kurasa jawabannya cukup _simple_ , karena takdir, mwahahaha

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Naruto:** Diam kau beruk!

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Issei:** Siapa yang kau panggil beruk, duren!

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Naruto:** Ehem, sebenarnya dulu ayahku sempat akan memberikan nama Justin Bieber, tapi katanya wajahku masih dibawah standar untuk menyandng nama tersebut

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Issei & **_**Chibi-**_ **Gabriel:** Ohh

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Naruto:** Woy, kenapa responnya pendek banget! Baiklah, karena nama pertama yang diberikan ayahku gagal. Maka, Simon Namikaze adalah nama selanjutnya yang diberikan ibuku

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Issei:** _Do you not lie_?

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Naruto:** _Yes, mhy?_

 _ **Chibi**_ **-Issei** _: Because for me, the name is too cool for you_

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Naruto:** _Why do you always insult me?_

 _ **Chibi**_ **-Issei:** _It's my hobby_

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Naruto:** Tch, _whatever._ Ya, Simon Namikaze memang nama yang keren. Tapi teman-temanku selalu memplesetkannya menjadi Si Monkey Namikaze, gak enak banget kan?

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Issei:** Aku turut prihatin dengan nasib kedua orang tuamu

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Naruto:** WOY, APA MAKSUDMU?

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Gabriel:** Lalu bagaimana kisah selanjutnya, Naruto- _san_?

 _ **Chibi-**_ **Naruto:** Berhubung ibuku adalah penggemar berat _K-Drama_ , kayak _K-Pop K-Pop_ gitu deh. Akhirnya ia memberiku nama Siwon Namikaze, tapi ayahku selalu keceplosan memanggilku Wowon, gak etis banget kan? Namun yang paling parah itu kakekku, masa dari Siwon jadi Mie Rawon. Dan setelah itu, akhirnya terbentuklah nama Naruto. Kata ibu, nama orang keren itu tidak cocok untukku


End file.
